


Nectarous

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: The Headsman Files [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Psycho by Default, A Sex Slave, Angst, Blood, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Drug Induced Sex, Drugging, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Stalking, Obsession, Psychological, Revenge, Serial Killer, Sexual Revenge, Sexual Torture, Use of Knifes, Violence, complicated love, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Huang Zi Tao, at long last,has the person that ruined his entire life within his grasp,and now, Wu Yi Fan,will taste the most fervid passions of his hate...





	Nectarous

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_The nightmares of his past. They keep replaying in his head. Over and over again._

_They presist._

_Keep choking and corroding him until there is nothing left. Nothing but the basis of his most human emotions._

_Hope._

_Love._

_Anger._

_Bitterness._

_All leading from trust to despair._

_All ending in revenge in its purest form._

_Retribution._

_And, oh, how sweet that nectar shall be when it finally graces the buds of his tongue with its succulent favoring. A taste so elegant, that even the Immortals of the heavens will crave a chance to obtain it for themselves._


End file.
